


Getaway Car

by SophieAyase



Category: Austin & Murry-O'Keefe Families - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Kali has chosen the worst possible day to insist upon picking Vicky up from work.





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> A couple weeks ago, I had an idea for a Vicky/Kali fic based around the Taylor Swift song Getaway Car. I... then lost the exact idea I had, but it turned into this! Not much, if anything, to do with the song at this point, but I like it.
> 
> Should this be rated M? Eh, not sure... it's on the boundary. Which it was _not_ supposed to be! But it got away from me a bit. Why _do_ I always end up writing about Kali thinking about / having sex? Well, I guess she didn't in Fever Pitch. Someday, I swear, I'll write a non-sexed-up Kali!
> 
> This is in yet _another_ continuity from my other recent L'Engle fics. Actually, it's the sequel to a fic I haven't written yet. (But will!) However, it’s a similar continuity to the one in Echo: Kali and Vicky are a biochemist and a journalist, respectively. The difference is they aren’t with Adam. Nor did they meet the way they did in Echo, because they actually meet in the fic I haven’t written yet, but that’s not relevant to this story.
> 
> I checked Wikipedia, and to my surprise, there is in fact no town in the US (or anywhere, actually) called Arterton, which is _great_ news for me, as it means I've finally managed to come up with an original name that doesn't sound ridiculous. Well, not quite original, because I got there by way of Gemma Arterton, but sort of original. I'm not quite sure where my Vicky and Kali (and Adam) live, but it's somewhere in New England or the mid-Atlantic. Maybe Boston or Albany or Philly.

Vicky drew her coat more tightly around her as the wind tried to pull it away. Even under the eave of her office building, stray raindrops struck her face and the top of her blouse, exposed by the coat's missing buttons. And just to make matters worse, it was just warm enough that she was starting to sweat under the coat. Not the most comfortable of circumstances.

All of which would have been short-lived enough to be perfectly bearable if she were just heading to the train station a block away. But Kali had _insisted_ on picking her up from work, so she was stuck waiting for her. If only her phone's battery hadn't died, she could have waited inside for Kali's call...

 _Speak of the devil and she shall appear_ , Vicky thought as Kali's red convertible came into view. _At least she has the top up._

The car came to a halt in front of her, and even as Vicky approached, the passenger window rolled down. "Get in, loser!" Kali called with a grin. "We're going shopping."

Vicky rolled her eyes as she opened the door and got inside. "Couldn't you just honk like a normal person?" she said, and rolled her window back up. "You were letting the rain in."

"You should know by now that I'm not a normal person," Kali said, still grinning. "It's why you love me."

Well, that was true.

"So what's this all about?" Vicky asked. "Are we actually going shopping?" She was groaning inwardly at the thought. She didn't mind shopping, but it was not an activity they were particularly well-suited to as a couple. Kali was meticulous when it came to fashion, which was perfectly fine — except when their hours at the mall dragged on well past the limits of Vicky's patience. To say nothing of Kali's big-spending habits, which still irked Vicky after all this time.

"Nah," Kali replied, turning on her blinker as she waited for a truck to pass. "I mean, we might," she added as she pulled into traffic. "But that's not the _main objective._ "

"Mm. Mind if I use your charger?" Vicky tugged at the cord.

"Go ahead."

Vicky pulled her phone from her purse to plug it in. "So what _is_ 'the main objective'?"

"I have booked us a weekend at a very nice resort," Kali said dramatically. "I took the liberty of packing your bag for you. I know what you'd pack, after all."

That was true enough. "But I have work to do," Vicky insisted. "The Mott project, remember?"

"That's not due for another two weeks, right?" Kali said breezily. "Plenty of time. Anyway, you _could_ always work on it there, if you don't mind disappointing your _beautiful_ and _very loving_ girlfriend who worked so hard to surprise you."

Vicky sighed, then leaned back against her seat with a smile. "I know when I'm defeated," she said.

"Oh, by the way," Kali murmured as she changed lanes, "it's a jacuzzi suite."

"You didn't!" Vicky rolled her eyes. "Those are so tacky."

Kali grinned devilishly. "No, I didn't," she admitted. "They're so unsanitary!"

Vicky shook her head, grudgingly amused by Kali's joke and a little annoyed with herself for being taken in. "So where is this Very Nice Resort?" she asked.

"It's — hey!" Kali made a face in the direction of a driver who'd cut her off. "Guess you're just more important than me. _Dumb bastard,_ " she muttered under her breath. "It's in Arterton."

Vicky frowned. "And where is Arterton?"

Kali smiled and pointed to the interstate on-ramp. "This way."

* * *

Three hours later, Kali sighed happily as she lowered her bag to the floor of their hotel room. It was lucky she didn't mind driving, she thought. Though regardless, she'd have driven anyway for this.

"Mmm," Vicky murmured appreciatively from behind her. "It smells like cinnamon."

"Does it?" Kali sniffed the air. "Huh, it kind of does." Leave it to Vicky to notice something like that. "Anyway, anything in particular you want to do?"

"You're the one who brought me here," Vicky said. "I don't know what all there is _to_ do. What about you?"

Kali turned to face her. "Well, I can think of one thing," she purred, then took Vicky's face in her hands and kissed her softly. Their first kiss since that morning, she realised. Ordinarily they'd have had at least one kiss by now, once they were both home from work...

Vicky rolled her eyes in a fondly tolerant sort of way. "If we're going to do _that_ , you gotta let me shower first. I'm kind of sweaty from waiting for you in all that humidity..."

Kali giggled. "Then in _that_ case, I oughta pee first." Vicky nodded benevolently.

Kali strode over to the bathroom and turned the lights on. "Ooh, the jacuzzi looks really nice!"

_"Kali!"_

* * *

Kali had a novel open in her lap as she reclined in the bed, waiting for Vicky. But she found her eyes wandering off the page every few lines, looking out the window to see the wind blow through the trees, lit by the late afternoon sun. _Much nicer weather here than at home_ , she thought appreciatively.

She dropped her bookmark in the book and let it fall shut. It was no bad thing to appreciate the view while she was there, after all. She'd paid a pretty penny for it. Not that she minded that, either.

She was so hypnotised by the swaying leaves that it took her a moment to look away upon hearing the bathroom door open. Vicky smiled at her, wearing a simple cami and leggings. Comfortable, like most of her outfits. Like _her_.

"Why'd you bother getting dressed?" Kali asked with a smirk, hoping she sounded seductive.

Vicky smiled back. "At that point, why bother closing the door?" she countered.

"Why indeed. I could have joined you." Kali batted her eyelashes.

Vicky swatted her arm lightly as she sat down beside her. "I don't think you would have helped." Her calm tone was just a façade, Kali knew, for amusement and a little embarrassment. Just the way Kali liked it.

"Well, you're here now." Kali wedged her arm behind Vicky and leaned against her. "I'm glad..." She tilted her head down to kiss Vicky, stronger this time. Longer. She felt Vicky's tongue press lightly against her lower lip and opened her mouth to let it in. Vicky's hand slipped over her leg to her inner thigh. Not teasing, just _resting_ there.

Kali glanced down at Vicky's chest. Sure enough, she could just make out the edges of her areola through the white cami. _Damn, she was thinking when she got dressed._ Kali snaked her arm more tightly around Vicky's side to reach up and stroke the side of her breast. Vicky twitched in surprise. Well, it was good to know she could still surprise her.

She pulled away from the kiss to leave a series of pecks across Vicky's cheek. "You glad we came?" she whispered before dropping another kiss on Vicky's earlobe.

Vicky flushed. "Yeah, you?"

"Oh, god, yeah," she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of went overboard with my italics in this, didn't I? Oh well...
> 
> 90% of Vicky here is me, and a lot of Kali in the first scene is a combination of one of my co-workers and, er, my ex. But Kali did get my road rage! (And my Mean Girls references.) "They're just more important than us" is what one of my other co-workers says when she's cut off in traffic, though.


End file.
